nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Slader
is a Holy Knight and the captain of the infamous knight group Dawn Roar, known for their relentlessness to complete any mission they are assigned. Appearance Donning an iron mask, much of Threader's facial features are unknown. His long, light blue hair is unkempt and reflects his general appearance. Clothed in a ripped shirt and jeans, he is protected by only his armored gloves and boots. During the time when he was kidnapped by savages, he wore nothing but a piece of cloth and had scruffy long hair. After he was saved by King Liones, he adorns a collared shirt and a proper set of clothes. Personality A natural leader; Threader was shown to have great patience, both when dealing with a dangerous enemy or instructing his less experienced comrades. When undergoing a mission, Threader is entirely focused on achieving success at any cost. His tenacity to see the mission reach completion is shared with the other members of the Dawn Roar, best shown when they stood motionless for over half an hour in wait for the Armored Giant to strike. Willing to risk his own life and the life of his comrades, he is shown to be both fearless and excited when in battle, though is more than prepared to retreat when the mission objective is reached. History Before he could even remember, Threader, who was nameless at the time, was kidnapped by barbarians and was treated like a dog as he grew up and could have been killed at any moment if he stepped out of line with the them. In order to survive, Threader would watch barbarians as they fought one another and take notice of how they engaged in combat. Eventually, he awakened his power "Overpower" as he scared off two savages. When he was nearly hunted down and about to be killed, he was saved by King Bartra Liones. The king took him in and raised him, having taught him what is to be human and named him "Threader", earning the latter's complete loyalty and devotion to the king of Liones. At some point of time, Threader and Hugo accompanied King Bartra on his way to Camelot on a meeting with King Uther Pendragon. There he and Hugo patiently waited for their king who was having a conversation with a young boy who would later become the new king of Camelot. Ten years later, Threader would later become the captain of the newly-formed Dawn Roar to replace the Seven Deadly Sins after they were supposedly disbanded. Plot Armor Giant arc Threader and his Holy Knights group Dawn Roar, were ordered by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted the Armor Giant in the forest. Once Threader and the Dawn Roar travel to the location, they bought along a group of knights to which they were beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who turn out to be a Seven Deadly Sins member Gowther. Threader order his group to make a stand off against Gowther, until he make a move and then they should attack. Threader and the rest were waiting for half an hour until a young boy named Pelio came to them and attacked Gowther, thinking he was a dangerous criminal. Gowther was about to smash Pelio until another boy named Armando came in and saved his life but got smashed instead. Threader and the rest know it was the time to attack to which they jump on Gowther. As the Dawn Roar attack Gowther, The Seven Deadly Sins came to save Gowther. Meliodas managed to stop their attack, but Threader rushed toward Meliodas and pined him down. Threader later left Meliodas to Simon and cause heavy damage to Gowther's armor. But then the crush boy Armando got up and put a stop to one of their attacks and revealed himself to be the true Gowther. As soon as the air cleared up, Threader got excited to fight off the Deadly Sins, but realize that they have to get the Armor Giant kid, to which Gowther point out that it is impossible due to the Armor power which the Dawn Roar sense. Threader realizes he couldn't beat it despite losing some men of his group, but Gowther later cut off the Armor head and give it to Threader, in order to avoid an all out battle which would affect the Ordan villages. Threader accepts the offer but told him that if he got the mission to take his head and left with his group. After taking a break, the Dawn Roar began discussing themselves of the events they witnessed and wondered why Helbram sent them to such a mission though he has the New Generation to handle it. Threader stood in front of the Armor Giant's head and Weindheidt wished to see behind the mask, but Threader reminded his teammate that their mission is to take the head of their target not to look at it. Little did Threader and his team knew of Jericho's presence who was eavesdropping in their conversation. Kingdom Infiltration arc While on his day off, Threader found Gowther facing against three Holy Knights which Threader defeated them with ease and fought against Gowther, which he was looking forward to for a long time. Threader start attacking Gowther while the latter dodge his attacks as Threader tell him if he believe in fate which Gowther said that things happen so is not fate. Threader mention that he wanted to fight Gowther for so long, and was surprised to meet him so soon, but Gowther said there is no reason to fight until Threader said that the Deadly Sins betray the king and grow angry because of their reason. Gowther stop his blade and told Threader that he have to end this quickly until Threader use Overpower on Gowther and break his neck. Threader went into thought at how the king saved him until Gowther stood up unjury despite his broken neck and saw his memories. Threader was shock to see Gowther in good shape. Gowther told Threader that now they do not have a reason to fight since they both serve the Royal Family, but Threader refuse, saying that the Dawn Roar replace the Deadly Sins which Gowther mistook as Threader as his junior and shake his hand which Threader shake it off. Gowther told Threader that the king really told him that the Deadly Sins are the traitor which silent Threader, but said that the king was sick and did not told him, but the Great Holy Knights, but Gowther ask if the king really told him which shock Threader and walk away, realizing he made a mistake. Shortly later he is shown at the door of the Kings private chamber requesting an immediate audience after having managed to force his way to it by slaying several Holy Knights. As Threader goes up to the main door, Threader slices the door to open it, but the door remain unscathed and he ends up being sliced instead. The Vivian reveals that the Royal Bedroom is protected by Perfect Cube which wouldn't allow anyone who uses force and that said force bound at him. King Liones told Threader that he should not worry about him, but Threader continued to slice the door as he was touched by the king's kindness toward Threader. After numerous attempts to break in, Threader finally collapsed on the floor, with blood coming out and his mask half broken. However, Threader stood up and once again, attempted to break in. The Dawn Roar witness Threader's valiant attempt and Bartra ordered the Dawn Roar to stop Threader at which they did, but Threader refuses to leave Bartra behind. Bartra told Threader that he will be fine without him and that Threader should not break the door with brute force as it will bounce back to him. As the Deadly Sins and Holy Knights were teleported to the Chamber by Merlin help, the Dawn Roar were surprised to see them there. Threader was upset to see Gowther due to his current situation and that Gowther could laugh at him if he wants which the latter did emotionlessly to his and Dawn Roar's annoyance. Once Bartra was freed from his prison, he ordered that Threader must receive medical attention at once to Simon and Hugo. Later after Dreyfus willingly surrendered for his crimes, Threader looks in shock and anxiety when he saw his king suddenly coughed up blood, but Merlin intervened to treat him. When Meliodas was being offered position of Camelot's Great Holy Knight by Arthur, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath accepts the offer and states that Dawn Roar is more qualified to replace the Seven Deadly Sins as the kingdom's strongest group of knight while looking at Threader whom he nods. Then suddenly the castle was destroyed by Hendriksen and Threader was saved by King's Bear Form of Chastiefol. During the chaotic battles between Holy Knights and the New Generation-turned-Demons by Hendriksen, a still-wounded Threader tells Simon to focus on the battle. Later after the situation around the capital has been contained, Threader and Simon joins the Holy Knights surrounding Merlin's old castle while the Sins dealt with Hendriksen inside. Abilities/Equipment Even among the Holy Knights, Threader is noted to be very powerful by Meliodas and a highly capable combatant. Threader has a high degree of strength as he was able to lift and swing his large weapon with ease. He wields a jagged, saw-like blade into battle. Abilities * : Threader is capable of overwhelming his enemies by exerting a malicious aura that temporarily immobilizes them. He can use the time they are incapacitated to both subdue them or quickly end their life. Relationships Dawn Roar Trivia *He has a womanly manner of speech. *Considering Threader was shown arm in arm with a big muscular guy, resting his head against the mans shoulder, it is a safe to say that he is gay. References }} Navigation es:Threader Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Dawn Roar Category:Knights